


Want your body, need your body

by ThePinkFizz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consent, Crossing Timelines, Denial, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, OOC wade, Omega Peter, Omega Verse, Pain, Peter in heat, Peter's first heat, So Wrong It's Right, They know each other, Underage Sex, Wade tries, first omega verse, he really tries, ooc peter, self-restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkFizz/pseuds/ThePinkFizz
Summary: It’s never been like this before. He should call Tony, he knows he should, but something’s holding him back. It’s only on a whim that he instead calls Wade Wilson, some guy he met a long time ago, someone he thinks can help him. Too bad Wade’s the alpha of all alphas, and can smell Peter from a mile away.





	Want your body, need your body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Finally, a new Spideypool! Just saw Spiderman Homecoming and loved it! I always loved Andrew Garfield (who is my Spidey in all of my Spideypool fics) but I gotta say I love Tom’s Spidey as well! So, disclaimer up front: Peter’s 15 in this. I know. I did warn you. Hopefully this all goes well, seeing as this is my very first omega verse. Ever. Special thanks to my lovely editor, who helped me through this fic, having a hand in many adjustments! Really hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3 PF

    It had all started off as little twinges in his belly, and he thought it was nothing more than some bad Thai food from the night before. He took deep breaths all throughout calculus to quell the nauseous feeling rising in the back of his throat, and tightened his grip across his stomach in physics as the pain got worse. _What was happening to him?_

Out of desperation, when he finally felt the urge to vomit rolling over in his gut, his hand shot into the air, pleading with the professor for the hall pass.

Leaning his back against the door of the bathroom, he panted out little breaths, like he was blowing out candles. Feeling heat in his gut again as it lurched violently, he ducked into one of the cubicles, bracing his hand against the wall. It felt like a million degrees in those tiny four walls. Tipping his head back Peter took shallow breaths. A strangled sound escaped him as a wave of pain washed over him and clenched his belly tightly. He retched, doubling over. With one hand over his middle and the other against the tank of the toilet, he breathed.

"C'mon, Peter. C'mon..."

He stayed like that, half doubled over as he waited for the feeling to pass. At last the pains receded back into nothing more than twinges and he left the bathroom. But returning to class proved to be counter-productive. As the smell of chemicals hit his nose, he felt himself feeling queasy all over again and he put his fist to his mouth to keep from spitting up the little sip of water he had taken from a drinking fountain on his way back. The professor took one look at him and sent him to the nurse's office. Upon entering the cramped little room, the nurse had looked up from the files on her desk, eyes scanning Peter over, an unusual gleam in her eyes. Her nose twitched slightly as she stood, approaching him.

Never breathing a word of what she suspected, the nurse told Peter he should go home and reached for the phone.

Not wanting Aunt May to worry, Peter begged the nurse not to call her, insisting that walking in the fresh air would do him some good. The nurse protested but Peter had already left the office.

 _Not his finest_ _idea_.

All the way home he had both arms wrenched around his middle, doubled over as he ground his teeth. He received weird looks from the people he passed, but paid no mind as he made his way home. The pain was back building, and he returned to his method of panting as he hoped, _prayed,_ that the pain would subside.

* * *

Peter dropped his keys as he tried to unlock the door to his and May's apartment. His hands were shaking as he picked up the key ring from the floor, fumbling to find the one key to open the _goddamn_ door.

The door opened faster than he was expecting and sent Peter lurching forward as it swung inwards.

He let it go, slamming it shut as he discarded his backpack, stripping off his sweatshirt while he was at it. He was trembling as he walked into the lounge, taking measured breaths. He felt lightheaded, pressing one hand to his right temple.

Not paying a lick of attention to where he was going, Peter stumbled over some rubbish catalogues or something on the floor and found himself falling onto the arm of the couch. His reflexes kicked in, just not fast enough as his middle came crashing into the upholstered arm.

Peter cried out as the fall only compounded the already existing pain.

"O-o-uuh...ngh..."

He found himself gagging as he attempted to push himself up, slipping off the arm of the couch onto the floor where he rolled onto his side.

He groaned again, biting into the heel of his hand.

"What is _happening_ to me?"

He coughed as he pushed himself up off the floor. Maybe something to settle his stomach would help. Limping into the kitchen he opened the fridge, removing a can of ginger ale. The cool liquid hit his tongue and he was thinking that it wasn't all that bad. When it hit his stomach, however, that was a different story. The fizzy bubbles didn't agree with his churning stomach _at all_ and he was bent over the sink coughing up the clear liquid.

"Tea..."

Peter whispered.

 _Maybe some tea would help_.

As he reached into the cupboard to take down a teacup another sharp pain dug into his gut and he put an arm back across his middle. The fingers of his left hand shook as he took the china down. The cup teetered back and forth on the saucer as he took it down from the cupboard and Peter all but tossed it onto the counter. He turned away from the cupboard, forgetting the notion of tea or comfort all together.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. _Maybe if he lay down..._ Peter nodded to himself, shuffling into his bedroom. He dropped down onto the lowest bunk and curled up onto his side. He closed his eyes, kicking each shoe off with the aid of the other foot before he tucked one stockinged foot over the other.

He felt slightly better, but his relief only lasted for a moment before another wave of pain coursed through him. He tugged his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He just wanted to feel better. He would do _anything_ to get better.

* * *

After forty-five minutes and two ibuprofen, Peter still felt like he had been run over by a bus, backed over, then run over again.

He curled tightly onto his side, eyes jammed shut, teeth bared. His mind reeled for what to do and the pieces snapped together with some lag. He picked up his phone from where it was on the bed next to him, having fallen out of his pocket, and opened it up to his contacts page.

His thumb lingered above the call button. Help was within reach. But he sighed and pressed the power button, shutting the screen off, taking the bold type bearing Tony Stark's name with it.

Peter dropped the phone onto his chest, running his hands through his hair shakily.

He fought with the fogginess of his mind to _think back_ , remember _something_. He let out a frustrated growl, surprised at how feral it sounded. He pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth.

"C'mon, Peter... _remember dammit!_ "

There was something tugging at his brain, some memory that he vaguely remembered. _A classroom_. He remembered a classroom. What class was this? Was it... _health class?_ The professor was explaining something, pointing to her diagram on the board that looked like it had come straight out of the 80's. She was going over their _biology_ , explaining about omega's _heat._

"Oh no..."

Peter whispered.

Everything suddenly made _much more_ sense.

"No...no...no! No!"

He raked his hands through his hair once again. He had _always_ been a beta, _always._ There was _no way_ that he was an... _omega._

"No. _No way_."

He stayed like that, still for several minutes. That was before another wave of pain swept over him and he crawled across the bed to grab his discarded phone. He held the device in his trembling hands, gazing down at his horrified reflection in the glass of the screen.

He exhaled sharply as another pain hit him and he groaned loudly. He was _desperate_ at this point to feel better and it was only on a whim that he reopened the contacts folder and clicked on one, bringing the phone to his ear.

He whimpered when he heard a voice on the other end of the line.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

Peter hissed through his teeth.

"Please...please I need you to come...help me...please..."

He dropped the phone to the side of the bed, curling in on himself once more as he waited for his help to come.

* * *

There was a sharp knock at the door and Peter had to drag himself from the bed to the door.

"Petey hey-"

The voice in front of him cut itself off as he dropped down onto his hands and knees, panting.

"Wade...ngh...help me...I don't know what's wrong..."

The other man came into view, strong brown eyes locking with his own.

"Petey? Hey, hey now. It's ok. You''ll be alright."

A hand reached out and began to rub up and down the length of Peter's arm.

"Wade,"

Peter sobbed.

"I-I d-don't know what's wrong..."

Wade cracked a smile, trying to meet Peter's gaze.

"I'm sure it was just something you ate. I know how you like your Thai fo-"

Wade stopped, taking a breath. He raised his nose into the air slightly, sniffing. His eyelids fluttered, and as he looked back to Peter, there was a noticeable dilation in his pupils. He stood abruptly.

"Peter, I need to leave."

"What? W-why?"

"W-well...i-it's..."

Peter was startled when he heard what sounded like a _growl_ leave Wade's mouth.

"W-wade?"

"Peter...I'm sorry. I can't be around you right now."

"W-why?"

Peter sputtered, grabbing onto the leg of Wade's trousers.

"Because you're in _heat_ and if I stay any longer I'm gonna _fuck your brains out_!"

Peter swallowed, recoiling.

 _"_ _H-heat? B-but I can't-I'm not-"_

"Didn't anyone ever _explain_ anything to you?"

Peter shook his head fiercely. Wade sighed, scrubbing his face.

"That pain; it's your _body_. It wants to _mate_."

 _"_ _Mate?_ No, no. No no no...you've got it all wrong...it was just bad Thai food, that's all. Just bad food..."

"Peter,"

Wade said forcefully, taking the boy by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I've smelled this smell hundreds of times. I know."

Peter bent his already kneeling body in half with more pains.

"B-but I-I don't understand...I've never..."

There was a silence.

"I-don't...I can't be...Wade...oh my god..."

Peter took a heaving breath, bracing one hand against Wade's forearm.

"Why is this happening to me? I never asked for this..."

He choked on another sob.

"What are you talking about? Petey?"

Peter shuddered with the effort of sobbing.

"I'm a _beta_ , Wade! I've _always_ been a beta! I'm not an _omega!"_

"It hits some later than others. I'm sorry Peter."

"What do you mean?!"

Peter barked, his face glistening with tears.

"I'm so sorry Petey, but it can show later in some people. You're an _omega_ , not a _beta."_

Peter looked away.

"Peter. Peter, hey. Hey, look at me. Look at me."

Peter looked up, wiping at his nose.

"Wade...please...I don't know what to do...I can't leave the house...I've... _heard things_ about what happens to omegas...I don't wanna get hurt...Wade..."

"Shh. Shh. It's ok, Petey. It's ok. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you."

"Please don't leave me, Wade. You're the only person I thought I could go to. I remembered..."

Wade remembered meeting Peter over a year ago. Some scrappy little shit in a homemade costume and tights. But he knew the kid had heart. Wade could tell he would grow into a force to be reckoned with. He had never let on to Peter that he was an alpha until he had shown up here, on his doorstep. He hadn't wanted to _frighten_ the kid. Alphas had...a bit of a bad rap. But Wade was _different,_ he wasn't like _that_. Never in all that time, though, did he think Peter was an omega. He had never once picked up on _anything_ , so when Peter mentioned that he was a _beta_ , or _thought_ he was a beta, it made sense... Now though...

"P-please. Just stay with me, please. Aunt May won't be home for hours and I can't..."

He took a shuddering breath.

"I can't do this on my own."

"Of course, baby boy. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Peter was leaning over his desk, both hands splayed upon the top as Wade rubbed his back. Peter bit back a cry, his hands going to grip the edge of the desk.

"Wade-"

He screwed up his face.

"H-how l-long will this last?"

"Peter,"

Wade started gently.

"Just tell me!"

The other snapped. Wade sighed.

"Three to five day..."

Peter whipped around.

 _"_ _Five days?!"_

"But it might not take that long."

Wade tried to offer him a comedic smile but Peter wasn't having it. A stony look came across his face, but not before he felt another pain, this one shaper and stranger.

"Wade! Ngh!"

With one hand still gripping the desk, Peter dropped down onto his knees.

"Peter?"

Wade stooped down next to him, turning away slightly as he inhaled Peter's scent once again before starting.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here,"

Peter moaned, splaying his hand over his abdomen. Wade gently felt the muscles held taut.

"And here,"

Peter started, his hand traveling lower. He stopped, a gasp of air leaving him as he felt a hard line under his hand.

"Here?"

Wade asked, reaching out. Peter slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

He pushed himself up off the floor, moaning. He walked to the far wall of the bedroom, bracing both of his hands against it, bowing his head. He moaned loudly, taking a deep breath. His hand rested on his low belly.

Wade was standing on the opposite side of the room, hands shoved into his pockets, not sure of what to do. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

He watched Peter take measured breaths, then watched Peter's hand move to the closure on his jeans, eyes fixed as the boy popped the button and let down the zip.

"Maybe I should go...I can, uh...do you want something to eat? I could uh...clean. Yeah, clean..."

Peter choked on the sound that was in this throat as his fingers brushed against the hard strain in his boxers.

"Ngh..."

The fingers of his free hand curled into his palm against the wall. Wade ran a hand over his head.

"Oh, great. This is great. Don't tell me you've never had a _boner_ before."

Peter's eyes were blazing as he looked over his shoulder at Wade, teeth bared.

" _Of course_ I have!"

He bit into the thick of his bottom lip as another pain rolled his gut over and he found himself bucking his hips forward into the touch of his hand.

Wade's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as Peter's smell intensified for a moment before he shook his head, snapping out of it. This was _Peter,_ his _baby boy_. He wasn't going to _defile him_. No. He wasn't going to give into himself, the code written so deep down inside of him.

"It might help,"

Came Wade's voice. It wavered some.

" _What_ might help?"

Peter ground out.

"Y'know..."

When Peter turned his head to face him, Wade found himself blushing.

"Jerking off. Rubbing one out. _I don't know!_ What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..."

Peter sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his gut twist again.

"I just want it to _stop_."

He whined.

"Then just _try_."

Wade said.

"I _can't."_

Peter started, turning his head away.

"What do you mean you _can't_? It's easy, you just-"

"I _know_ how,"

Peter spat.

"I just... _can't_. Not with you... _watching_."

"Ok. I'll leave."

Wade began to back out of the room.

"See? I'm leaving."

* * *

Wade had been sitting on the couch in the lounge for about eight and a half minutes, doing nothing more than flipping through magazines and twiddling his thumbs. He had resisted the urge to tidy up the apartment, bake biscuits, and do laundry. He did not want to _hurt_ Peter. Peter was... _precious_ to him. And that was all Wade needed to do; fuck things up. Or rather, fuck _Peter_ up. Right up that pert little ars-

Wade stopped, shaking his head. He pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"Stop it,"

He told himself. He had to hold back. Had to restrain himself. He may have been an alpha, but he wasn't without _class_. _Dignity_.

That was until he heard huffing little breaths coming from Peter's room and hoarse cries of "uh, uh."

Wade curled his toes into the bottoms of his feet. He would _resist..._ he _would not_ give into this rut...

"Oh, God...just let me _come!"_

Peter's voice carried out into the lounge and Wade jumped up, _dignity be damned_. He was an _alpha_. And not thirty meters from him was an omega in the worst heat of his life. _How was Wade to resist an offer like that?_

He stopped when he reached the threshold of the room, watching Peter. He had shoved his jeans and boxers down around his knees, one hand still braced against the wall, the other flexing his wrist as he jerked his dick to the side.

Wade found himself swallowing thickly as he watched the scene before him unfold. He had never seen Peter like this; so _unhinged_. He felt like he should be ashamed, staring at this fifteen-year-old boy, eyes glued to his hand and his dick and the things he was doing.

But the thing was, Wade _wasn't_ ashamed. Not a bit. He felt a drive within him, something thrumming through his veins as he watched Peter get himself off.

And he couldn't help himself when he came up behind Peter, with at least five inches of height on the boy, plastering himself over his sweaty back.

Peter's breath hitched, but his hand never stilled. Wade's right hand came around, skirting under Peter's arm, rubbing little circles into his belly.

"That's it, Petey. That's the ticket."

"Ngh...ha...ha...oh my God..."

Peter leaned his head back to rest against Wade's compliant body as he jerked his wrist even harder.

 _"_ _Wade!"_

He whined, shuddering.

"You're almost there, Petey. Keep going."

Peter's scent was _intoxicating_ , and Wade found himself drowning in it.

He was rubbing up against the omega now, rutting his hips forward, his breath ghosting across the shell of Peter's ear, his words hanging thickly in the air.

Peter shuddered against him again, curls of hair clinging to his forehead, his cock jumping in his fist as ropes of sticky white release spilled over his hand.

Peter slumped forward.

_"_ _Baby boy..."_

Peter took gasping breaths, each one sharp and distinct. He moaned, unconsciously rolling his hips backwards.

"Hurts..."

He whimpered.

"Still hurts..."

For a moment Wade snapped out of his scent-induced frenzy.

"Still? There's no different _at all_?"

"Nuh-uh,"

Peter whimpered. He sounded so _small_. So _helpless_. He sounded... _just like an omega_.

A primal sound threatened to escape Wade, but he bit it back.

"Peter..."

"Tell me what to do! _Just tell me!"_

There were fresh tears on his face as he turned, his mouth twisted down into an anguished frown.

"Wade I don't know what to do! I just..."

He stopped, as if ashamed to admit to Wade what he had just done.

"And I'm still..."

He looked down, then looked away. Wade followed his gaze, seeing Peter's cock as hard as a Michelangelo sculpture curling up towards his belly.

"Why am I like this?"

Wade reached his hand forward when Peter turned away, putting his hand in the way of Wade's as he reached for the waistband of his gingham boxers, culling the other's advances.

"Wade,"

He sniffled.

Wade stepped back, balling his hands into fists that he pressed to his temples.

"Petey...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

He scrubbed his face.

"I don't want to hurt you, Petey."

Peter didn't answer.

"Just-go for another round. Rub another one out."

Peter looked incredulously at him.

"Wade-"

"It's the only thing I can think of! I don't want to... _touch_ you."

Peter licked his lips, pushing down at the waist of his boxers, his adamant erection springing back out.

He worked his hand up and down his length, jerking his wrist. He wrung himself out, panting by the time he spilled over his fist.

"Wade..."

He sobbed, his voice hitching. It took Wade a moment to snap out of it, turning his eyes to Peter's. The kid was a mess, it broke Wade's heart. His hair was stuck to his forehead, his legs were trembling, and he had cum stains all over his tee shirt where he had failed to lift it out of the way.

"Oh, Petey. It's nothing to be ashamed of. All omegas go through this."

"But I don't want to be an omega! I was perfectly happy as a beta..."

Peter wailed, pulling up his pants and turning away, curling up on his side as he dropped onto his bed, his back to Wade.

"Petey, c'mon, it'll be ok. It'll pass."

Peter whimpered like a dog, letting out little pants.

"No it won't!"

He moaned.

"You said it could be _days!"_

Wade dropped onto his knees next to Peter's bunk bed.

"Petey..."

Peter rolled over to face Wade.

"I want you to help me, Wade. Please. Please help me."

"Peter..."

"Wade, _please_."

He pulled himself up some, careful to not hit his head on the top bunk. He grabbed onto the front of Wade's shirt, pulling himself forward so that Wade was bracketed in between his legs.

"I _need_ you, Wade...please..."

Something flicked inside of Wade, like a switch, and he jumped on Peter like an animal, spreading the younger's legs so that there was room for him. He lifted away Peter's tee shirt, running his fingers over rigid muscles that were held taut in lust-riddled tension.

Peter arched up into the touch, grateful for the contact. Wade ran his hands up and down Peter's sides, working the pliant body beneath him. His upper lip twitched as Peter's pungent scent hit his lungs again and he longed to mark the boy's body.

His fingers trailed down Peter's body in long lines, brushing over the ridge tenting Peter's boxer shorts for a third time. The kid had impressive stamina, Wade would admit that. But right now, he was acting just like an omega in heat would. They all begged eventually.

A wanton moan gripped Peter's voice as Wade pushed the jeans hugging the younger's muscled legs out of the way, running his hands up hot flesh. He momentarily dug his grip into the meat of Peter's left thigh, but retracted his hand, not wanting to mark up the milky flesh just yet.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Peter's chest, working his way down the expanse of skin, leaving a hot, wet trail of open-mouthed kisses as he went. Peter moaned again, this one needier than the last. Wade gripped him tightly behind the thighs, hooking his hands underneath the muscle. He pulled Peter up to meet him, avoiding the boy's mouth as he worked his lips against the ball of Peter's shoulder.

"Wa-Wade..."

Peter was breathless, bucking his hips up against Wade, seeking some sort of friction.

Wade was still working his mouth on Peter's shoulder when he felt the younger's hips buck up against him. Peter was rutting against his leg in a fruitless attempt to ease the ache he felt pulsing between his thighs.

"Peter,"

Wade started, pulling back, serious. He took hold of Peter's shoulders and held him at bay.

"W-why are you stopping? D-did I do something wrong?"

He looked wounded as he stared up at Wade with those big brown eyes with pupils the size of saucers.

"No,"

Wade said gently, brushing aside a stray lock of Peter's hair.

"It's just-"

He sighed.

"Look. There's no getting around it. You've got two options here; wait out the heat until it's over or..."

"Or what?"

Peter asked, his voice shaking. Wade's gaze locked with his, burning intently.

"Or let me _mate you_."

He watched the muscles in Peter's neck work as he swallowed.

"M-mate?"

Wade nodded. Peter crossed his arms over his chest, as if suddenly self-conscious, rubbing up and down his arms.

"Peter, you don't have to-"

"Will it hurt?"

Peter asked, sounding small and far away.

"Yes,"

Wade started. Peter cowered in on himself.

"But I'll be as _gentle_ as I can, Petey. I promise."

Peter turned his eyes to Wade's once more.

"Since this is your first time, it will hurt more."

"O-ok..."

Peter started shakily.

"Ok."

Wade said, giving Peter a small smile.

"I'm gonna get you ready now, ok?"

Peter nodded, shaking slightly.

"Can you get on your stomach for me, Petey? Can you do that?"

He watched as Peter slowly turned himself over.

"Good, good job. Now just bend your knees, and prop yourself up on your arms."

"L-like this?"

Peter cast a hesitant glance over his shoulder.

"Exactly like that. Perfect, baby boy."

Wade's eyes moved slowly, scanning the room.

"D-do you have lube or something of the sort?"

Wade asked, feeling heat flood his face suddenly as the realization hit him that he was _this close_ to mating this kid.

Peter nodded his head which hung down between his shoulder blades, pointing to his dresser that was off to the side.

"T-top left drawer. Under the socks."

He sounded winded already and Wade had hardly touched him.

Wade returned to the bed, hunched over so that he didn't hit his head on the top bunk above them, popping open the small bottle to slick the fingers of his right hand.

He reached for the waistband of Peter's boxers, touching him ever so slightly before Peter flinched.

"Sorry-"

Wade said before Peter cut him off, apologizing.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just...all my nerves feel..."

" _Hyper_ sensitive?"

Wade offered. Peter nodded.

"It's ok, Petey. Just relax. The more you relax, the less it will hurt."

Peter nodded his messy hair, refusing to meet Wade's gaze. Slowly Wade eased down the gingham boxers, unconsciously licking his lips as he got a good view of Peter's arse.

"Ready?"

He asked, waiting for Peter to give him the go-ahead. Peter nodded his head.

"Petey, can-can you just _say it_ for me?"

 _"_ _Y-yes._ D-do it."

His voice shook as he gave Wade his consent.

Wade took a deep breath, parting the globes of Peter's arse with his left hand and slowly drew his right index finger over Peter's hole. The younger shivered under his touch.

"It's ok,"

Wade cooed before slowly pressing his finger inside. Peter flinched at the intrusion, tensing again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's ok. Relax for me baby boy."

Wade reassured the omega, stroking a hand down Peter's spine. Peter took a shaky breath and forced himself to relax again. Wade continued to slide the one finger in and out as Peter relaxed. As he added a second finger, Peter grunted, winding his fingers into the bed sheets beneath him.

"W-Wade...a-ah...ah!"

"It's alright. It's almost over,"

Wade continued, adding a third finger. He felt Peter quiver beneath him, shaking his head.

"Wade...please..."

Scrunching his eyes shut, Peter cried out as Wade stretched the fingers he had inside, extending Peter's walls, preparing him. Wade cheekily hooked his fingers inside Peter, brushing against his prostate. Peter dropped his head as a moan ripped itself from his throat. Wade kissed Peter's back and repeated the action, making Peter squirm.

He pulled his fingers out when he felt Peter had had enough, wiping them on his trousers. He reached into his back pocket, beginning to rifle through his wallet.

Peter pressed his forehead into the bedsheets, struggling to even out his breaths in an attempt to not hyperventilate. He heard a rustling sound, casting a glance over his shoulder at Wade.

"W-what is that?"

Wade looked up at him.

"This? It's a special kind of rubber, one that will help suppress your scent, quell your heat."

Peter swallowed.

He took deep breaths as he heard Wade unfasten his belt and undo his trousers. He waited expectantly, yet completely unsuspecting to what was going to happen next.

Peter's head snapped up and he drew in a sharp, harsh breath when he felt something hot, hard, and a lot _bigger_ than fingers press against his entrance.

"Ngh..."

"It's ok, Petey."

Wade cooed, pressing forward, slowly sheathing himself inside of Peter inch by painstaking inch. He rubbed soothing circles into Peter's hips and dipped his head down to press kisses onto his back as he waited for Peter to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation.

Peter's gulp was audible to Wade and he watched the kid writhe and moan beneath him.

"Wade...ngh...hngh..."

"Shh,"

Wade cooed once more, pulling back some before gently snapping his hips forward.

"U-uh...ah...ah!"

Peter's arms were shaking, and he nearly collapsed. Wade laced an arm around Peter's middle, pressing up into his belly with the flat of his hand.

"Hold on for me baby boy. It'll start feeling really good soon, ok?"

Peter sobbed, shaking his head back and forth forcefully.

"You can do this, Petey. The pain will be over soon. You'll feel better, I promise."

"O-ok. Ok..."

Peter pushed himself back up, his arms shaking as he did.

Wade kissed his back as he pulled back and then pushed in again. He could feel the omega start to relax under him as he established a slow pace. After a few thrusts, Peter began to push his hips back against each thrust, beginning to enjoy the sensations that each one had on his body. Little moans and gasps escaped him. Wade chuckled as Peter got needier and took pity on him, speeding up his thrusts. Peter groaned at the new pace, letting his head fall as he struggled to keep up.

"W-Wade...ngh...God, that feels good..."

Wade let out a deep chuckle at Peter's words.

"That's good to hear, baby boy."

Wade ran a hand through Peter's hair rather lovingly as he mated the omega. Wade could have gone _proper_ alpha on Peter, but he showed restraint as to not injure the boy. He was young, _delicate_. And right now he was _Wade's_.

Peter whimpered, fisting his hands tighter in the bedsheets as Wade mated him.

After a few more thrusts, Wade could feel the base of his cock swelling, and soon it would be catching on Peter's rim. Wade slowed down, making Peter whimper.

"Shh...it's ok Petey. I'm going to have to knot you ok?"

"W-what does that mean?"

Peter asked shakily, trying to press back into Wade.

"It means that we are going to be stuck together for a while after I come."

Wade thrust back into to Peter, the knot catching on his abused rim.

Peter's eyes slammed shut at the awkward feeling, and he arched his back, rearing his head back.

"You feel that, baby boy? That's my knot and it's going to lock us together for a bit, but it'll make the pain stop, ok Petey?"

As Wade's movements dwindled, Peter slowly began to feel the unusual sensation at a more heightened level, and his eyes snapped open, pupils blown wide. Wade finally slid his knot fully inside Peter with a harsh thrust to his prostate, sending him over the edge.

"W-Wade...Wade...Wade!"

Peter came for yet a third time, panting heavily. Wade had to string an arm around his middle again and keep it there so the poor thing didn't collapse into his own spunk.

"Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me."

Wade praised, rolling his hips again. He wanted to end this, let Peter rest. He knew Peter was exhausted, but if he didn't knot the poor omega, then there wasn't much chance of Peter's heat being satisfied.

So, with a few more snaps of his hips, Wade felt his pleasure mount and then he was coming himself, feeling Peter's walls clench around his cock. With his head thrown back, Wade called out Peter's name again and again, riding out wave after wave of pleasure. He had to admit, this had been one of his _best_ mates, _ever_.

When he finally came down from his high, he stilled, his knot still locked inside the poor omega. Underneath him, Peter was breathing heavily, shallow pants escaping him. He gave loving strokes to Peter's back, drawing long lines between his shoulder blades, running down the ridges of his spine.

"Wade..."

He whispered, reaching a hand behind him, searching momentarily before Wade took it in his.

"Just a little longer, baby boy. Then it will be over, for now, I promise."

Wade gently lifted Peter's spent body, careful to not jostle them, seeing as they were stilled locked together. Wade slowly edged them both down onto the bed so that Wade was cradling Peter against his chest. He heard Peter's breathing slowly even out while he pressed sweet kisses into his back and shoulders, waiting for the knot to recede.

When he felt his cock finally soften enough to slip out of Peter, he picked the omega up so he could set about getting them both cleaned up. Wade pulled Peter into his arms, the boy going slack.

"I'm...so...tired..."

"I know, I know you are."

That was a good sign. It looked like Peter's heat had been sated, for now at least.  

"Peter,"

Wade started, but when he looked down, Peter's eyes had closed and he had slumped slightly so that his head was leaning awkwardly against Wade's shoulder.

Wade chuckled, rolling his eyes a little. He knew Peter would probably sleep for several hours, hopefully, before the heat revved up again. Carefully, he maneuvered Peter off of his lap and set him in the nearby desk chair where he slouched awkwardly, his arms drooping.

Wade set about stripping the soiled sheets from the bed and getting those in the wash, then redressing the bed, smoothing out every little wrinkle. He then selected what he thought in this own personal opinion was Peter's _comfiest_ pair of track pants and tee shirt. It was a bit like working with a marionette as he got Peter changed, working with those long limbs and all. After that he tucked Peter into the bed, smiling to himself.

He watched Peter settle, turning onto his side, murmuring in his sleep. Wade pressed a kiss to his hairline.

"Get some rest, Petey."

He made to turn and leave the room when he heard a hushed voice, belonging to Peter.

"Wade...don't leave me...please..."

He reached a gangly arm out from underneath the bedsheets towards where he presumed Wade was standing in the centre of the room.

Wade turned back, pushing Peter's legs out of the way slightly so that he didn't sit on them.

"Of course I won't leave you, baby boy. I'll stay right here, for as long as you need me."

He began to rub little circles into Peter's back through the fabric of the tee shirt.

Peter's voice surfaced once again, muffled from where his face was pressed into the pillow.

"I'm...glad...you came..."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Wade's mouth.

"Me too, Petey. Me too."

 


End file.
